


马丁王朝:永昼

by Buiodio



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buiodio/pseuds/Buiodio
Summary: #科波帕特家混乱邪恶，微谜鹅##鞭刑，梨刑，囚禁，老套前世今生梗#





	马丁王朝:永昼

一天之中，马丁最讨厌清晨。  
卑微的大臣们会斜眼用余光瞅着父亲的脸色，簇拥着金发的二皇子来到大殿，用满脸谄媚的堆笑来博取整个国家权利最大的家族的欢心，而自己，在他们眼里自己永远都是个下贱可怜的男孩，是他们尊贵仁慈的教皇收养的孩子。  
马丁从不去看国王的脸。金光是光明之神神给予的，他架着燃烧着赤色烈焰的太阳战车从东方的天空尽头驰骋而来。马丁单膝跪地时偷偷抬头，映在他棕色眸子里的，是破开黯淡云雾，尖锐如长矛一般从苍穹顶端而来的耀眼光芒。  
他知道，光明之神阿波罗的战车，也不过是从赫利俄斯那里夺来的。  
但从今天开始，他会爱上每一个清晨——所有人都对他低头颔首，称他为王的永昼。  
身着盛装的主教登上宽敞的圆形高台，手里握着被祝福过的十字苦架，嘴里念念有词，他正吟诵赐福。随着传承百年，悠然如歌的颂赞诗进入尾声，教士们整齐地站成两排，簇拥着抬着放置在柔软红色天鹅绒上的，新王的王冠的红衣主教朝前走来。  
集市向来拥挤，今日更是人头攒动。  
今天是他们的新王加冕的日子，同样是将他们讨喜的二皇子，新王的弟弟，传言里为了王位不惜勾引哥哥，和他上床的不择手段的男人处以极刑的日子。  
骨架由纯金打造，象征着财富与至高无上的权力，数百枚体积相同的白色钻石被精心镶嵌在王冠的黄金骨架之上，在阳光下反射出比太阳还要耀眼的亮光，刺得人无法直视。与排列成十字架的碎钻石相比，被安置在王冠顶部的摄政王钻石则要更加引人注目。因为如果说小巧的宝石是用来作为装饰的，那么这块鸽子蛋大的石头则是为了向世人宣告，这顶奢侈华贵的王冠的主人才是掌握整个国家的王。  
主教，教士，或者说是整个国家的所有人，都在等待着他们所共同供奉的新主自转角出现。  
披在肩上的红色法兰绒长袍被风掀起一角，遮挡住了许些精致的金丝镶边。衣袂掠过地面，但似乎有独特的屏障隔绝了乍起的灰尘，让看起来厚重的布料上未蒙尘而只留下风的些许轨迹。青年面容俊美，棕色的卷发没有刻意打理，柔和自然地垂在鬓边，与他眼瞳里所包含着的骄傲与野心不相陪衬。  
新王空手而来，等待着属于他的王冠与权杖被这个国家的人民卑躬屈膝地送到自己手上。  
马丁环顾四周，自己头戴三重冕的父亲杵着专属于他的黑伞，眯着眼盯着自己。谁能猜到那把表面上普普通通的雨伞里面却全是致命的武器呢？而且今天可真是特殊——国王登基的日子，公爵们会从各自的封地赶来庆祝。父亲的老情人也来了——那家伙依旧披着一身深绿色长袍，把玩着金色的问号手杖正想和父亲攀谈。  
不过马丁更好奇的是，究竟是父亲的掰着他的臀肉往里操，还是父亲骑在他身上浪荡地动腰。  
待他转回心神，主教已经缓慢而小心地用双手从身旁的托盘中拾起了那顶王冠。  
那个圈比他想象中的还要沉重，徒有金色的外观，实则与一块黑银色的玄铁无异。它的重量下降，把新王松软地卷发压得变了形，就像自己的弟弟为了这块精心打造过的金属出卖了自己的身体一样，全都扭曲了形态。  
父亲告诉自己，欺骗民众，欺骗大臣，欺骗爱人，欺骗亲人……这就是最能送自己登上最高点最大的推动力。要学会欺骗所有人，要学会心狠手辣，要学会不择手段，这样自己就能得到想要的一切。  
父亲把他的道义践行得堪称完美，为了证明他的友善明他对每个人都笑脸相迎，在王国里修建了许多救济所，每个月都按时布道宣扬正义与光明……对于马丁来说，自己也同样需要友善与爱民来作为棋子，园丁维克多，医师科莱恩，法官邓特，以及伟大的喜剧演员杰罗麦……他邀请了所有人。但他的邀请函却来不及送到那个自己最想邀请的人手里。  
这个人现在也许正坐在冰冷肮脏的地牢里自慰，以性高潮冲淡自己正要被处以残忍刑罚的恐惧吧？  
该死的弟弟，娇生惯养的他绝对活不过梨刑，也许连鞭刑都承担不住。  
死一定会是他最好的结局！  
马丁走向高台边缘，朝着民众高举手中的权杖。嘈杂的人群立刻传来了掌声与欢呼，没有任何一人胆敢紧闭着嘴。  
他们的新王诞生了。  
而这模样的自己，应该让他亲眼看到。

纯金色的软发在阳光下甚至有些发白，身上披着一件粗糙的白色袍子的二皇子戴着笨重的枷锁，被满脸嘲弄与不屑的下人推着向前走了几步。  
“二皇子殿下，”他故意加重了这个称呼，“您知道梨刑是什么吗？”  
伊桑心里清楚，“罪从何处，惩罚何处”，而自己被判处的是背德，渎神以及同性交媾——他几乎能肯定手握大权的父亲和已经统治了国家的皇兄是真的想要自己死。  
那个下人依依不饶，还故意加重力道推了伊桑一把，“我听说梨刑刚开始的时候，会有男欢女爱的快感，二皇子你可要好好享受。”  
不是说伊桑不想回骂这个没有丝毫礼仪可言的低贱庶民，而是因为他根本不屑于回复这样的挑衅与侮辱。  
科波帕特家主张把刑场建立在集市的正中央，为的是让举国上下都能看到胆敢忤逆教廷与皇室的下场。国王也按照科波帕特家的意思这么做了，平日里不将行刑台封锁，用木与铁上洗刷不掉的血迹来震慑庶民。  
刚登基不到一小时的新王有些急躁，没更换加冕的礼服就戴着王冠来到了刑场，意气风发的马丁被全副武装的士卒们簇拥在正中央，尽显风范。庶民们交头接耳地议论着，这个王可真是正直不阿，不仅刚登基就为消除这样的异端而亲自光临刑场，而且接受刑罚的，还正是他的弟弟。  
马丁瞥见这个清瘦男人精致的锁骨，他明白，在这件该死的麻布下，这个婊子什么都没穿。  
要不是这家伙小偷小摸的行经被父亲发现了，现在站在刑架前赤身裸体地等待行刑的肯定就是自己了。马丁啧声，不耐烦地挥了挥手，示意行刑人可以开始了。  
二皇子白皙的双手被用麻绳束缚起来，被几个人粗鲁地推到刑柱前，行刑人扯过绳子将他绑在了柱子上。可怜囚犯那双和他亲生父亲一样好看的蓝眼睛始终盯着高高在上的那个人。  
他的皮肤细嫩滑白，看着就让人心生罪恶。马丁承认，这具身体比他见过的任何一个女人的都要诱惑人。都怪他主动勾引自己，脱了衣服蹭上来和自己接吻，自己也真是，趁着点酒精上头，掐着他的臀肉就把他推上了床。  
这还不算什么，最大的问题在于自己这个不知廉耻的魅魔弟弟还和父亲有一腿。当时自己刚拿到尼格玛公爵的信件，急切想要传递给父亲，可就是一时心急，便忘了敲门就打开了房门。香艳场景刺激着马丁，唤醒了他的全部感官。自己在沙龙里深得夫人小姐们喜欢的弟弟，此刻正双手颤抖地扶在父亲的书柜上，一张俊美的脸庞被醉人的情欲熏得通红，乳尖红润坚挺，身下的小嘴被父亲粗大的阴茎填喂得满满当当，从臀缝间流下的混浊液体一看就知道刚才父亲已经在里面射过一次了。  
意识到马丁的闯入，父亲也没有再掩饰的意思，一边操着弟弟，听着他诱人柔媚的浪叫，一边波澜不惊地从哥哥手里优雅地接过了带着绿色火漆印的信件。  
第一鞭子朝着他白皙的脊背狠狠抽了上去，伊桑自然没有受过这样的对待，刺骨的疼痛伴随着那一声鞭响炸裂开来，霎时间浑身上下除了头发尖以外，没有地方得以幸免。  
他的身体颤抖着，冷汗把额前的头发浸湿。系在腰间的白色袍子往下滑落，到达了胯骨上后被拦截住。他微微侧身时，马丁注意到原本应该是没有瑕疵的瓷娃娃的身上，有个还没掉完疤，黑红色的刺眼烙痕。  
那是他亲手烙上去的，就像宣告自己的所属权一般。在黑暗的地牢里一边用力操他一边把烧红了的烙铁压烫在他身上，听着他的尖叫把所有的精液都射进去当他的小费。  
又是一鞭，马丁听着那和尖叫一同响起的刺耳鞭声闭上了眼睛。虽说他是个不折不扣的婊子，当了父亲的情人还勾引了自己，而这一切下流行经背后，他的目的只是为了现在自己正坐得稳当的王位，但伊桑毕竟还是他的弟弟，是被他品尝过身体，被他操过的弟弟，马丁还是有些不忍。  
没想到已经挨了好几鞭子，他的那张嘴还是不能消停，无论是吞吃男人的阳物还是尽情地呻吟与尖叫。  
“马丁你这个混蛋！你闭上眼是什么意思？是觉得我太丑恶还是你不忍心了？”  
“鞭刑很痛苦，你是我的弟弟，我……”故作不忍，故作痛苦，都是作为君王的仁慈，也许和父亲的行为一样，不过是诓骗臣民的谎言罢了。  
很少有人知道，高高在上，自己一脸慈善面目的教皇父亲，曾多少次多么凶恶地用沉重的权杖打碎了弄臣的腿骨，很少有人知道他和多少男人有染，无论是在上面还是外面，更少人知道，他曾一边品读着老情人的信，一边把勃起的阴茎塞进他亲生儿子的肉穴里，射干净以后才终于满足地拔出来，侧眼看着龟头上缠着的艳红媚肉逐渐脱离，不舍地回到儿子被他操到无法闭合的小洞里，然后用儿子的白色衣服擦干净残留在阴茎上的精液，把质地上好的柔软信纸塞进洞里堵住流个不停地白液。  
该死，自己不知道也就算了，一旦知道了就更加难受，更加想占有那个王座，把那个淫荡的贱货操进床垫里去。  
“痛苦？你这个伪善的混蛋……你在操我的时候那么粗暴，怎么不说怕我痛苦？”  
贱人，差点忘了，他是被父亲以同性交媾和勾引兄长等等一系列罪名为由剥夺了继承权，然后被扔进监狱的，一会儿还有个梨刑等着这个浪荡子。  
马丁想要亲自实施这个刑法。  
毕竟表面上光鲜亮丽，实际上的他也不是什么善良的好人。  
“闭嘴！”马丁忽然站起身走下高台，对着行刑人施以号令，“把鞭子给我。”  
那行刑人没料到居然会这样，还以为是自己办事不利，低着头紧张到不敢直视马丁，“陛下，您的手不能做这么肮脏低贱的事，如果是我没有做好，我……”  
“快给我！”马丁打断了他，伸手夺过还留着别人体温的鞭子。  
马丁走到伊桑身侧，手指摩挲过他干燥的嘴唇后向下，对方也配合地昂起头，就像一只正眯着眼接受主人爱抚的猫。他的皮肤上因为鞭刑的痛苦而留下了许些汗液，当马丁的手指绕过乳尖，轻抚到尾根时，他一个激灵，像海里最性感但同样最致命的女妖塞壬一般，凑到马丁耳边低声细语，“怎么？你下不去手吗？”  
年轻的君王即刻便抬手扬鞭，粗糙但却紧实的鞭身震颤着挤兑开空气，击到对方光裸的脊背上，留下一道血红的创痕。伊桑的嘴唇被他自己的牙齿扎破，殷殷流了血，就像不久前身下承欢被他咬出的艳痕。伊桑知道他就站在自己身后，他愈加粗重的喘息被透析得一清二楚，弟弟已经能想象出哥哥棕栗色的卷发下垂，粘在前额，镶满华光雍容的王冠因为全身发力而轻微歪斜的样子，这样子同他在床上的模样相比，哪个会更好看？  
苍白脊背上血滞留了几秒，这才慢悠悠地从红色的伤口里流淌出来。疼痛感更加剧烈起来，刚才还硬气的声音带上了许些哭腔，让马丁想起上次春宵一刻，自己太过心急和用力而不小心把这个瘦高青年弄哭，听他嘴上骂着自己太粗暴，身体却依旧勤快地晃动着腰肢自己操自己。  
“哥哥，最狠的一鞭子果然来自于你……”他轻轻动了动身体，却又立刻疼得放弃了挣扎。  
马丁在这一鞭后却停了手，把鞭子递归给一旁的行刑者，因为说实话，他还真无法把这件事再做下去，或者说，他根本没想过会有这么一天。  
可是没办法，这个狡猾的家伙与自己，只会有一个人坐在王座上，而另一个人……很不幸——他会下地狱。  
“伊桑，今天你我兄弟情至意尽，不死不休！”  
马丁盯着这个在酷刑下咬着嘴唇，故作硬气的贱货，“给你个忠告，我劝你还是早点求我，我怕你真死在这里。”  
“本就该是这样的，正因为输了的人就会变成这样，所以我才用尽所有我能做的手段，把你送上刑场！”  
新王的确知道这件事。  
那个黄昏，两人相见，说着是商量用武，派自家的两支精锐兵力去吞并周边小国、扩张国家，可事实上是用自己那两只纤长的手指去扩张这个英俊少年的后穴。  
常年不见阳光的会议室没有开灯，只剩下唇齿间的呼吸，过于炽热的呼吸在冰冷的空气里凝成白色的雾气。这个年龄还比自己小的家伙更懂得情爱之事，却偏偏故作姿态，慢吞吞地边说话边解开外袍。马丁见识过自己弟弟勾引男人的能耐，手指急急敲打着桌面，见对方迟迟没有进入正题的意思，便再等不了了，从后面扯住他金色的头发就去掀他的袍子，结果发现这个浪货根本没穿内衣。这与最香艳的邀请无异，马丁干脆在自己半勃的阴茎上撸了两把，就急不可耐地把鸡巴塞进了他的屁股里。受者丝毫不怕别人听见，大声地淫叫着，而马丁却还在害怕两人这样的关系会被嘴碎的大臣们发现，紧张和情欲交织在一起，他便掐住弟弟的腰肢，不由得加快了抽插的动作。受到了这样的刺激，内壁把阴茎包裹地更紧，双腿夹紧，紧张感帮助媚肉紧紧吸住肉棒，淫荡的气氛把整个会议室都熏成了情欲场。  
紧接着，父亲推开了门。  
而且正是伊桑被操得眼睛后翻，下贱的小穴颤抖着进入高潮的那一刻。  
父亲掐住伊桑已经被马丁粗暴地印上了几个深红色吻痕的脖颈，用力把他从会议桌上扯了下去。俯身用红艳的舌头舔舐他被亲吻得有些红肿的嘴唇，看他的唾液从唇角滑落，滴在他不停起伏的胸膛上。  
“父亲，我只是，我只是……”他还想要辩解。  
父亲却根本不想听他辩解，抬脚就踢在他的小腹上，然后踩住他还没有完全得到释放而依旧勃起着的阴茎，“只是怎么样？背着我和马丁做爱？你这个喂不饱的贱货！”  
马丁想要阻止他们的父亲，却被那把黑伞的伞尖指住了脑袋。  
“我只是想让您愤怒，然后把这个上了我的混蛋送上刑场！”  
在父亲面前，他声嘶力竭地，说了真话。  
马丁挥了挥手，让行刑人把梨刑的刑具送到了自己手上，因为除了自己……也许还有父亲，没有人可以进入自己的弟弟。  
掐住伊桑的脸颊，他被迫着张开嘴。  
“你这个小婊子，居然敢背叛我？你以为我看不出来是你先勾引的他吗？你长着一张被操的脸，一副擅长勾引人的身体！”  
父亲的这句话让他印象深刻。  
盯着他因为刑具填满口腔，逐渐深入，靠近咽喉而通红着脸的模样，马丁想起他为自己口交时那副惹人怜爱却又想让人狠狠弄哭他的样子……果然，他就是长着一张被操的脸。  
“那你现在瞪大眼睛好好看看，到底是谁在刑场上哭？”  
手柄被一点点扭动，刑具在螺丝装置的推动下逐渐张开。双手被缚的伊桑想要反抗，却只能半惊恐半委屈地发出呜呜嗯嗯声。唾液没了唇的阻拦，顺着刑具滴了下去，他的眼角因为快感逐渐变成疼痛而渗出了眼泪。  
似乎早就在等待着这一刻，马丁目不转睛地盯着他被噎得眯起的蓝眼睛，溢满泪水，望着自己颇有乞求和服软的意味。  
那要是这眼睛里装的是残忍与傲慢呢。  
要是他的计谋成了真，现在是他坐在王座上呢？  
一袭更加华丽的王袍，由几百个织女连夜赶制出来的金色镶边缠绕在红色的法兰绒边上，整个厚重的袍子上镶了八十八颗受过精心挑选的珍珠，笨重得需要被三个仆人拖抱着。王冠轻斜，宫殿之上优雅高贵，轻点着头听取每个臣子的建议，在教皇父亲的帮助下很快便坐稳位子，翻手为云，覆手为雨。  
将不守道义的哥哥处以极刑以后，更没有人敢违逆他。侵占小国，树立威信，引万人朝贡，不久便征服整个大陆。  
而战争过后，满身血污将军亲手为他送上敌国皇帝的头颅，仆人用颤抖着的手把“贡品”盛在他面前，他却随手打翻了盘子，那人头滚落到地上活像一个没人要的废品。严肃而伟大的王不停地催促着人们都离开，然后掀开王袍，淫叫着从后穴里抽出一根湿漉漉的假阴茎。  
这个不知满足的家伙，即使他成了王，也会被自己按在王座上操得潮吹。  
刑具打开到还差一点点就足以让他的下颚骨脱臼，他衬着呜咽声的眼泪却让马丁心生不忍。  
这个家伙明明亲口说要把自己送上刑场，明明自己应该毫不犹豫地杀了他，明明自己也应该恨他，只可是，莫名地不忍。  
马丁抬起胳膊，做出一副正在用力的模样。小臂恰好遮挡住了两人面向围观者的脸颊，马丁倾身，用干燥的嘴唇摩擦过伊桑的脸颊，抹去沾湿他眼眶的泪水。  
“亲手杀死犯罪者是暴君才会做的事。而我，要给他最后一个忏悔的机会。”  
螺丝被反向扭动着，刑具上雕刻满花纹的“梨瓣”一点点合拢。当这折磨了他不短时间的刑具终于从他嘴里拿出去后，嘴角撕裂般的疼痛让伊桑已经无法立刻开口说话，只能任由唾液继续流淌下去。他没有再嘶吼着怒骂自己的哥哥，也不理会粗鲁地剥下仅剩衣物的行刑者，只是呆呆望着马丁，似乎在因他亲吻自己的行为而震惊呆滞。  
接下来，一丝不挂的、昔日高贵的皇子殿下被从刑柱上释放，紧接着却又被按到了行刑台上，被迫摆出腰部下塌、臀部翘起的姿势。伊桑从没想过有一天自己会在集市中央露出如此丑态，不堪承受地闭上眼睛，却因为刚才的刑罚而连咬舌自尽都做不到，只能眼睁睁看着平时自己根本不屑一顾的庶民对自己指指点点。  
来执行这个刑罚的依旧是和他上过床的哥哥，不知道是不是因为以前两人的过往，那刑具刚刚进入的时候，不应该在此刻出现的快感从后穴蔓延上来。  
他想起了那个粗鄙的下人说的话，致命的痛苦前，会体会到男欢女爱的快感。  
梨形的刑具比男人勃起的阴茎更加冰冷，但伊桑几乎已经能感受到自己的血液在血管里飞快流动，随着逐渐加快的心跳撞击着胸腔。他紧紧咬住了嘴唇，努力不让已经和恐惧亦或者是痛苦的叫喊截然不同的呻吟声从嘴里漏出来。  
身后残忍的施刑者一只手握着刑具往里操，另一只手却抚上了伊桑的腰肢，他的手指在结痂的烙印痕迹处画着圈，在清楚地确认了那的确是自己的名字以后，他满意地给了伊桑一个稍微加快了速度的抽插作为回报。  
在伊桑闭上眼睛的时候，那个伴随着他脸颊温度一起骤升至炙热的刑具已经被他想象成了马丁勃起的阴茎。若是平时，在情事上不懂得隐忍的哥哥肯定很快就会进入正戏，毫不犹豫地享用起正餐，而这次他却一点点慢慢往里深入，时轻时重地压着那一点。这个混蛋就好像在故意吊自己胃口，肉穴里的快感已经快让他忘记了鞭刑伤痕带来的痛苦。他暗骂着哥哥，一边却又想要像高潮时一样扭着身子叫他的名字，一边不自觉地向后蹭着，期待着他下一步的猛烈抽插，然后把满满的精液灌进自己的后穴。  
伊桑微张着嘴，要是天气再冷一点，要是没有趴在这现在已经被他用作遮羞的行刑台边，别人肯定能看出这个下流的贱货因为当众被施以这样的刑罚而勃起，一呼一吸间都证明着他在因为淫欲得到了片刻满足而兴奋。  
直到马丁扭动着螺丝打开了梨瓣，汹涌而来的撕裂痛楚才让他反应过来，塞在自己身体里的根本不是马丁那根能让自己爽上天堂的又粗又硬的鸡巴，而是随时能要人性命的刑具。  
他口齿不清地叫骂起来，带着对突如其来的疼痛的怒火，以及对真正的马丁打破了自己羞耻幻想的不满。  
“你这个混蛋！不过是父亲的宠儿！不称职的兄长！教皇的傀儡！伪善的君王！你就只是个小时候连口都开不了的小哑巴！”  
一开始时还能听得出来是些刺耳的词汇，他的咒骂成功激怒了马丁，但优雅的新王并没有把怒火表现在脸上，而是不停地转动刑具，让他这个不听话的贱货弟弟嘴里的话从骂骂嘞嘞，逐渐变成了单纯因为刑具在肠道里撑开，脆弱的肉壁痛苦不堪而发出的悲鸣。  
伊桑的尖叫和哀嚎从集市中心的行刑台蔓延开去，以愚民们议论纷纷的嘈杂声作为掩护，马丁一边用刑具的前端顶着他的敏感点，一边缩小转动螺丝的幅度。  
只可惜对于已经被完全撑开，无法再扩张的肠壁来说，幅度再小的张开都能让它离撕裂更近一步。身体的主人不住地摇着头，等他变得颤抖的声音再次传进马丁的耳朵时，内容已经快要变成了新王最想听到的——求饶。  
“不，不要再……我不能……”  
其实此刻的马丁已经没有再打开刑具，而是轻轻转动着它，用它特有的，代表恶魔与罪恶的花纹摩擦着柔嫩充血的内壁，“那就求我吧，像个失败者一样求饶。”  
此时已经管不了那么多尊严的问题了，“求你停下……”伊桑抖得几乎跪不住，“我真的受不了了……以后、以后你想怎样都可以！我愿意效忠你、我会好好服侍你的……就是现在、现在放过我……”  
马丁在听到伊桑的话时颇感惊讶，与其说是为了话的内容而感到惊奇，不如说是因为他从来没想过，自己这个素来高傲好胜的弟弟真的能说出求饶这种话。  
他果然什么话都说的出来。  
国王刚准备满意地收回折磨人的刑具，可他忽然间注意到市民们的话题似乎正在发生改变。  
“二皇子被判处的是极刑吧，难道不是应该死在刑台上？”  
“他已经不是二皇子了。我还以为新王真的要杀了他，看来……”  
“既然已经是个囚犯了，那就与其他罪人无异，就应该按照判决来处置！”  
刚刚被冷落在一旁行刑人也走上前来，善意地提醒着这个登基还不到一天的国王，“陛下，应该按照判决执行刑罚。”  
也许一开始还可以做到，也许在没有亲手把刑具塞进他口腔和肉穴里之前还能做到，也许在没有睁着眼睛看他受鞭刑之前也可以，也许在自己的意念有芥微动摇之前……现在要他杀了伊桑，已经是不可能的事了。  
自己已经不再是那个被领养的，甚至被大臣政客瞧不起的小哑巴了，现在自己可是手里握着权杖的国王。  
马丁加快了收回刑具的速度，当他把它抽离的瞬间，体力和精力都已经疼得透支了的伊桑立刻晕了过去。  
国王转向众人，大声说道，“按照法律，我已经成为了这个国家的新王，我的命令就将成为法律。作为仁慈的王，我宣布犯人已经得到了惩罚，这种致死的刑罚也应该被废除。”  
声音没有丝毫的颤抖，听起来既有说服力又有作为王的威慑力，但事实上，这个刚刚继位的新王在说出第一个字的时候，手心就已经被汗水浸湿。  
王没让民众看到他们想要看到的东西，所以他的话没有让所有人都信服，而且他接下来的举动更加令人怀疑。  
马丁匆匆脱下了自己的长袍，遮住弟弟满是伤痕的身体，把这个赤身裸体地瘫倒在行刑台上的犯人抱了起来。  
飞快离开集市的同时，他刻意放下了马车的挡帘，试图用这样的方式阻隔那些流言蜚语。可他自己也知道一个有趣的谣言在愚民中的影响，知道这样的行为究竟有多出格，知道自己自作主张做了多么不符合国王身份的事情。  
他不知道父亲会怎样责骂自己。

正如马丁所料，父亲别提有多生气了，关上门就开始厉声呵斥这不成熟的行为。看他那样子，定是恨不得把儿子踢下王座，自己去当国王。  
可是马丁真的狠不下心去杀死伊桑，即使从小就接受了科波帕特家的教育。  
他第一次反抗他的养父，他低着头，用沙哑的声音问父亲，“那要是你呢？你狠的下心来杀了自己的儿子吗？那个被你压在床上操了不知道多少次的儿子！”  
即使他们之间关系纷乱复杂，但在这一点上，和所有吵架的父子一样，父亲沉默了。但不到三秒，他便用一种莫名的眼神盯着马丁，“你太不成熟了，世界上不只有这一种方法能让人去死。”  
家主傲慢地昂着头，缓步绕到马丁身后，审视他一周后又重新回到他面前。马丁从没见过父亲这样子，紧张感油然而生。父亲已经从愤怒中脱出，恢复了他往常优雅高贵的模样。他伸出手把玩儿子额前垂下的那缕卷发，露出了笑容。  
“马丁，我的儿子，你别忘了，你可是这个世界的王。你可以动用所有的力量，包括我的——神的。”  
“父亲，这是什么意思？”  
“他是个浪荡子，伪善下贱，流言缠身，居心叵测的二皇子。他是教皇与国王的情妇，父亲与哥哥的床上玩物……他一定要受到惩罚。只不过你不一定要他活着，也不一定要他死，你大可以让他……既死又活。”  
教皇从怀里掏出那把带着体温的，精致的镂空金色钥匙，那是恶魔挂在指尖的欲望，可以打开地狱与天堂的间隙。  
是的，他们兄弟情义已尽，那么，就可以名正言顺地开始他作为自己妻子的新生活了。  
反正他说过，以后自己想怎样都可以。  
想也没想，马丁接过了那把连接“生死”的钥匙。

当伊桑再次醒来的时候，后穴被填得满满当当的感觉犹然清晰，与之相反的却是胃袋里令人抓狂的空虚感。  
腰间不知被什么东西勒住，手腕则被金属磨得生疼。他努力睁开眼睛，模模糊糊间瞥见了出入的门缝，瞥见了笼子一般令人恐惧的东西。待视力完全恢复，他发现自己正趴在一张柔软的大床上，这床定是由上好的材料制成，只不过这舒适程度不与他记忆中的任何一种材质相匹配。  
“该死。”他出声骂道，想撑起身体又疼得跌了回去。  
被刑罚迫害过的嘴角正在撕裂般疼痛着，更不用说被鞭子抽打过的脊背。本来以为自己必死无疑了，可这火辣辣的感觉依旧在自己身上灼烧着，提醒着他所处的地方还尚是人间。  
他忍住剧烈的疼痛，挣扎着想要环顾整个房间来弄清状况。感觉神智一点点恢复清明，疼痛也愈来愈烈。手指在自己身上摸索着，腰间物品的模样逐渐在脑海里成形。明白的一瞬间，他立刻想要脱去那个纯金制成的贞操带，好把塞在后穴里的假阴茎取出来。可惜这东西没给他任何摆脱的机会，他唯一能做的就是摸着那个小巧精致的锁孔愤怒不已。  
这时候从脖颈处传来的拉扯感让伊桑整个人一颤，似乎意识到了不幸的缘由，他昂起头望向绳子间力量的源头。  
那棕色卷发的男人依旧一身法兰绒长袍，优雅高贵，站在不远处俯视着自己，手里握着的正是连接自己颈间项圈的绳索。  
终于意识过来发生了什么的伊桑气急败坏地吼叫起来，“马丁！你这个混蛋！”  
意气风发的新王已经取下了王冠，听到对方的骂声也没有反驳，似乎在等待他没了礼仪的弟弟结束他的发泄。  
“你不是要杀了我吗？！不是不死不休吗？！刚才还拿着刑具眼都不眨一下地折磨我，现在又是什么意思？！”看着对方没有回答自己，伊桑自顾自地吵闹起来。身后的伤虽然已经经过处理，但依旧一动就痛，这让他连抓起一旁的垫子砸向马丁的力气都使不出来。  
似乎听出了他声音里的虚弱，马丁不慌不忙地等待着。反正这个贱货现在也做不出什么出格的事，顶多嘴上骂骂咧咧，身体肯定还在放荡地享受着假阴茎给自己带来的快感。  
不出马丁所料，这个几乎浑身是伤的家伙很快便骂累了，趴在床上低声呻吟着。  
“我想着你应该很久没吃东西了，本来带了点水果准备给你。但现在看你的样子嘛，也不是很饿，那我就自己吃了，毕竟不能浪费不是？”马丁笑着端过刚才被放置在不远处圆桌上的葡萄，摘下一颗便放进自己嘴里。  
对于伊桑来说，葡萄这种东西根本就是再普通不过的水果，可当情况移换到被饿了不知几天之后时，普通之物就显得弥足珍贵。舌尖不自觉地绕过牙齿，在干燥的唇上留下渴求的印迹。  
这细微的动作却被马丁瞥见。  
马丁取下一颗汁水饱足的果实，在弟弟面前晃了晃。饿得胃烧的伊桑正准备张开嘴接受，对方却又立刻把手收了回去。  
“父亲从小就教导，无论什么时候都该遵守礼仪。我是哥哥，所以刚才你说的话，我就当做幼稚的弟弟在发泄不满，不跟你计较。但你应该知道吧，求人的时候应该怎么做。”  
“混蛋！”要不是伤口疼得抬不了胳膊，伊桑几乎要自己动手抢了。  
“这可不是求人该有的态度。叫声陛下吧？或者……‘我的丈夫’？也许‘我的主人’更合适？”  
伊桑咬牙切齿，这样的称呼让向来高傲的他如何开得了口？可奈何饥饿感超越了对于尊严的渴求，毕竟要先活下去才有资格谈条件，才有资格得到翻盘的机会。  
“……我的……”无论是哪一个称呼，对于伊桑来说都是耻辱，才刚刚说出这些，他的耳根就已经通红。而马丁则像是看一出好戏般，一边用食物引诱着他，一边等待着他亲口说出那些一个比一个更难以启齿的称呼。  
“有什么叫不出的，当你的腿缠上我的腰的时候，你有没有想过你叫不出这个称呼？你可是什么话都说得出来，这几个词算什么？”  
“……我的丈夫……”  
伊桑用力抓紧了身下的床垫，刚才说出的词汇几乎能成为他人生中最屈辱的部分，接下来还有更加过分的要求，出自自己不得不向他妥协的兄长。  
“继续说吧，在你说完之前，我是不会好心满足你的。”  
伊桑用的方式就是这样，像个赌徒一样往上攀爬，若是一招落败，便会从云端跌落，掉进沼泽里再也无法脱出。  
奈何现在的他不得不屈服，“我的……主人……”像个奴隶一样说出这句话的时候，由于太过愤怒，太过用力，背后才刚刚处理好的伤口又有血渗了出来。  
他浑身都在颤抖着，因为痛苦，因为羞耻，因为屈辱。  
“……我的……”就差最后一个词，但这是伊桑这辈子都不想说出来的。  
若是说出口，就是主动认输。  
若是自己能再多深思熟虑一点，想到父亲根本就不会相信自己是被马丁强奸的，若是自己一开始就没想过用马丁这个不稳定因素作为攻下这王朝的最后一颗棋子，若是自己在最初的时候就没有利用自己的身体来夺取想要的东西……  
没什么“若是”。  
“……陛下……”最后一个字从牙缝里挤出来，他如释重负一般将脸颊贴回床榻，把整个身体的重量都压进柔软的床垫里。  
新王似乎很满意他的行为，终于将尚还带着自己体温的，他渴求已久的东西送到了他的嘴边。  
他的牙齿咬破了薄薄的外皮，果肉在口腔里破碎，这是他用尊严换来的东西。  
可他没在那汁水里尝出它本该拥有的甘甜。  
马丁盯着弟弟，看着葡萄的汁水从他还受着伤的唇边流出来，他脸颊边干净的床垫被玷污成了深色。新王又想起了他父亲的话——你可以让他既死了，但又还活着。  
“只要你愿意，我就能让你活在天堂。但如果你反抗，我就用最严酷的淫刑对付你，让你经历过地狱以后，再升上天堂。”  
伊桑瞪大眼睛，苍穹一般澈蓝的眸子充斥着不可置信以及愤怒，“你的意思说是要我当你的性奴吗？我和你做爱只是因为你是一枚适合的棋子罢了！事到如今你还指望跟我有什么关系？！”  
“你不是一直说想要这个王位吗？父亲为你提供了一个绝佳的建议——性奴隶的名号并不适合你，就做国王与教皇的情妇吧。”新王笑着拉扯住连结他脖子上项圈的绳子，两人之间的距离被迫拉近。  
“我会靠征服世界来征服你，而你唯一有的机会，就是靠取悦我，来征服世界。”马丁弯下腰凑近他，伸出舌头舔舐他的耳廓，用这个残忍的真相作为序章，打开了二皇子全新的未来。  
伊桑的指甲掐进手心，颤抖着已经说不出话来反驳。

**Author's Note:**

> 刚刚拿到这个职位的伊桑满怀期待，升职加薪，很快自己便不用再因为生活费用而发愁。  
> 他在一次实地考察中偶然发现了一个大型地下建筑群。年代久远，除了很久以前在一张在遥远埃及发现的破烂莎草纸上的简单名字以外，世界上再也没有第二处有关它的记载。  
> 伊桑发现的这个建筑群给予了所有历史学家得以窥见这个神秘王朝秘密的缝隙。  
> 莎草纸上的记载令所有人为之一振，这有可能是一个人类之前从未发现的神秘王朝，它将填补百年历史的空缺。  
> “……王……马丁……与埃及通商……”伊桑盯着手里的资料，一张打印出来的彩色纸张上，赫然印着现在正放在国家博物馆埃及展厅的古物，上面只有几个模模糊糊的埃及文字——有关他发现的这个新王朝。  
> 他还记得自己那时陷进流沙，温热的细沙塞进他的口腔里，他认为自己必死无疑，脑子里几乎都已经在想着自己后事了。可当他再次醒来的时候，嘴里恶心的感觉正表明着自己没有登上什么天堂，而是正坐在一片空地上。赶紧弄干净嘴里的沙子后，他抬头张望自己来时的地方。顶穹雕刻精致得让他一边惊叹千百年前匠人的技艺，一边怀疑着这建筑的年代。可惜华贵顶穹的一处地方已经不堪重力而塌陷，流沙灌涌而入，自己正是通过那里掉进来的。  
> 只不过这建筑有些奇怪。  
> 这看起来是个地下室，精致的装饰却如同宫廷住宅，甚至堪比洛可可式全盛时期的宫殿还要华贵。纯金的盘子与刀叉不腐，床闼等用品应有尽有，奢华得好似畸形的珍珠。可就是这样一处地方，却只有一扇可供通行的门，竟然还是牢房的式样，门上的挂锁有些锈蚀但仍能看出其精巧复杂——也许用来囚禁国王的金丝雀。  
> 他小心翼翼地欣赏着这一切，没有破坏这些古物。角落一隅，已经被流沙冲下的，掉落到地上的画像引起了他的注意。  
> 凑过身去，他凝视那副沾满沙砾的画。  
> 画上的女人一头浅金色的长发，好似最耀眼的太阳一般，让人想要丢下礼仪去盯着看，却又因为过于刺眼而不得不低下头。她白如羊脂的皮肤配上那双蓝色的眸子使人印象深刻。饰品更是不用赘述，简直让人担心她纤细的脖颈会承担不住珍珠钻石的重量而折断。  
> 这已经让人想象到了这个王朝的繁盛与奢靡。  
> 当伊桑看到这副画，画中人却使他心悸。莫名的感觉从小腹燃上胸腔，他左思右想，最后选择小心地带走了这副画。  
> 他打算将自己的发现命名为马丁王朝。  
> 想着自己的发现，伊桑得意地昂着头，走出了电梯。可是等待自己的不是升职的通知，而是同事紧张的话语，关于老板要亲自见自己。  
> 去了也肯定是有关自己的这个大发现。  
> 听说这个老板出了名得招女孩子喜欢，身边却没有任何一位佳人，连前女友都没听说过，这让从未见过老板的伊桑更加好奇。难道他是个同性恋吗？  
> 他哼着小曲坐上电梯，手指按上了从没按过的，最高层的按钮。  
> 叮咚声让他不自觉地紧张起来，他整了整衣服，昂首挺胸地走进了老板整整一层楼的办公室。  
> 忽然间，他明白了自己为何紧张。  
> 老板靠在桌延，似是刻意等待着自己的到来，而他的手里，正是自己偷走的那副画像。  
> 对方棕褐色的卷发和直视自己的褐色双眼让伊桑的心悸比当时还要剧烈，猛然间的疼痛几乎要让他喊叫出声。  
> 日光倾斜，阳光洒在老板的脸颊上，给他褐色的眸子镀上了一层金色的光芒。  
> 不知为什么，伊桑忽然想起，自己的老板也叫马丁。  
> 身后的电梯门自动关了起来，伊桑这才回过神。糟糕，原本自己偷偷把这副画像拿到黑市上卖，想挣点“外快”，没想到得到的回报甚至是自己想象中的好几倍。当时自己开开心心数钱的时候万万没想到，从自己手里购买了这副画像的，居然正是自己的老板。  
> 老板微笑着朝他举起手里的画像，“关于这个，我和我的父亲都对这副画像，和你，很感兴趣。”


End file.
